


Come On, Darling

by Invictusimpala



Series: To Love Another [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dom Benny, Dom Dean, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Purgatory, Sub Sam, Top Dean, Voyeur Benny, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Sam chants like a prayer. “Please, please,” Sam begs, and then the lock on his cage is being opened by Benny, and it’s being pulled off carefully. It almost hurts how quickly he gets hard, his cock fattening to fill Benny’s grip, but Dean bats his hand out of the way.<br/>“Watching only, Benny, I have other plans for you,” Dean growls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

“My good Sammy. Are you ready for more?”

Sam nods his head, tilts his head so his throat is exposed, so Dean can tug on the collar found there until he’s in the right position.

He’s kneeling on the bed, sort of sitting in Dean’s lap as he himself is kneeling behind Sam. Dean pulls him so his hips and Sam’s ass are flush, and he ruts forward until he’s hard. Sam just takes it, lets Dean’s cock slide between his cheeks.

He’s still open and ready for anything that’s thrown his way, and he’s looking forward to getting fucked.

Sam watches Benny jerk himself off as he watches them, smile set in place on his face.

“You look so good, Sam. Are you going to ride Dean’s cock?” Sam nods his head again, and then Dean’s cock is splitting him open.

“Ah!” Sam calls out. Dean’s longer than he remembers. It’s only been a few days without this, but it’s enough for Sam to need to wait a little bit longer before they continue on.

He shifts until Dean’s found his sweet spot, and then they’re rocking together.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Sam chants like a prayer.

Dean doesn’t move at all, just holds Sam’s head back by the roots of his hair. He’s still caged, so he can’t get hard, but his cock is desperately trying to thicken within its confines.

Fingers pull at the metal, and he thrashes. Dean stays maddeningly still, and Sam groans.

“Please, please,” Sam begs, and then the lock on his cage is being opened by Benny, and it’s being pulled off carefully.

It almost hurts how quickly he gets hard, his cock fattening to fill Benny’s grip, but Dean bats his hand out of the way.

“Watching only, Benny, I have other plans for you,” Dean growls, and Benny grins. He lays back down and resumes watching. “Sam, take what you want.”

Sam grunts. Pre-come drips from his slit, and his cock jerks to hit his stomach as Dean’s cock jabs at his prostate without him even having to move, but he starts to. He shifts forward so he can ride Dean’s cock as best he can from his angle.

Dean praises him, pulls at his hair, kisses his neck, tugs at the skin of his cock.

Sam cries out and moves faster. He needs this so badly it aches.

He can’t get there, and he needs Dean to just take him, and he’s glad his brother pins him beside Benny’s body to nail him into the mattress.

Dean grabs Sam’s wrists and grips them above his head, his cock getting deeper and deeper each time. Sam whines, whimpers, cries out.

Dean comes inside of him hard, his nails scraping Sam’s skin so hard it will no doubt leave marks.

“Sam, Sam, oh my god.” Sam bears down, and Dean screams into his skin.

Benny groans as he comes, but Sam hasn’t been given permission. Dean gasps the word into the crook in his neck, and he falls apart in his hands.

Dean pulls out with a hiss, and jacks himself off over Sam’s ass. Dean reaches around to jerk him off, and Sam falls into the mattress.

“You look so good, sugar,” Benny grinds out between heavy breaths, his own stomach covered in come. Sam’s eyes flutter shut as Benny pulls him into his lap, over his leg.

“Your cage, Sam,” Dean commands, and Sam obediently turns over so Dean can slip the metal back over his soft dick. Dean kisses the head, and Sam hums happily.

Benny kisses the top of his head, and he lets himself slip into that place between Heaven and earth. Not Purgatory, no, a million times better than that awful place.

His thoughts are jumbled until he has no worries and it’s simply ecstasy.

He only surfaces when they bundle him up between their bodies and under blankets. Benny fucks him before he falls to sleep, and it’s almost too much over-stimulation.

However, it gets better when two cocks are forcing him open in the morning when he wakes. So far, that’s the best surprise yet.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
